


《稀》第三章

by Yunhoi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunhoi/pseuds/Yunhoi
Kudos: 2





	《稀》第三章

眯了眯眼，彩演把樱花的手打掉，两颗药丸飞了出去掉在了地上...

趴上床，彩演夺过她的药罐，稍微审视了一番成分...写着的语言都是英文...但...

彩演可是经过几年的训练，甚至对语言学非常有兴趣，也有天分。

她解析了上面的成分。

"这罐药可是会让你的身体产生非常大的副作用的!"

樱花强撑起身体...手靠近彩演的方向，想要夺回药罐。

"请还给我..."声音已经微微哑了，还带着点哭腔。Ω的香浓气味不断凝蔓在房间内。换作是α会被气味熏得失去理智。

但是...彩演是个S(稀)体质，不会被信息素所影响，只要她想，可以成全Ω。

"不可以...再吃下去...你负荷不来的。"

"稀"的人格无论气势及态度都是强势的，但唯独对上了樱花，彩演都会给出很多的耐心。

她起身打开了房间的窗户，把药罐的盖子打开，倒掉所有的药丸，犹如倾盆而下的雨滴。

樱花被体内的热度消磨得有点难受，放弃了与她争论。眼眶热得流出泪水，腿部不断磨蹭着...缓解体内的欲望。

彩演从口袋摸出自己随身带上的药片，里面还有几颗药丸。取出了一颗药丸，彩演把药丸塞进樱花的嘴里，希望可以缓解她的不适。

手在碰到嘴唇的时候，樱花本能地伸出舌头吸吮着手指。

羞耻心呢...

看来樱花已经沦陷了。这许是樱花的第一次发情。彩演有点好奇为何她不是找抑制剂，而是选择吃那些药丸。

望着樱花用舌头把玩着那刻药丸，手指已经被舔得湿湿润润。彩演拿起小茶几上的一瓶水喝了一口，靠近她的唇，再送入樱花的嘴里连同药丸一起吞了进去。

彩演的力度很轻，只是浅浅地贴上她柔软的唇，但那独特的气息让她怔了一下。

在松唇的那刻，难耐的Ω伸出臂弯将彩演更为贴近一些。

"唔....唔..."

Ω灵活的舌头不断刺进彩演的檀口里，舔舐每一寸的地方，大口呼吸着她的味道。彩演也顺着回吻了。

她高温的体内在获得一丁点她的气息后，燥热空虚的腿间流出的液体依稀湿了布料。身下的Ω信息素更加浓郁，呼吸也跟着急促。

意乱情迷的Ω就这样动情地吻着她，手也慢慢往下移动，来到了隆起的地带。手有点着急地想要抚慰藏在裤装下的硕长。

"别急...."

彩演抓着樱花那不安分的手来到了那承托身材的裙摆，带着她的手一起脱掉窄裙。

一丝不挂的躯体呈现在了彩演面前简直可以说是秀色可餐。虽然并不会被欲望给支配，但如果是樱花，都是个例外，好像只要栽在她手中就完全无法逃脱。

身躯已流出细细的薄汗，尽管房间内的空调达到凉爽舒适的效果。像打了催情剂的樱花已经顾不得其他的事物。不断发出呜呜咽咽的声音，好像得不到糖果却还不放弃地索取。

彩演似乎无法忍耐因为情欲而更加美丽动人的她，直接把包裹在樱桃上的布料往上拉。

慢慢凑近吻上已经挺立的樱桃。再用舌尖轻轻转绕。照顾了一方后，另一边也用着相同的方式进攻。

至于下面已经泛滥成灾的布料再已经被她给脱了。自己也跪在了她面前，整个动作充满了进攻的前奏。

尽管自己的欲望已经膨胀...  
没想到会需要在重逢的第一天做这些事...

只不过稍微有点走神...  
Ω觉得被冷处理，有点不满地用脚蹭了蹭彩演的肚子。

彩演怎么也没想到Ω在发情会那么撩人。

再次靠近樱花的唇瓣，舌尖与她缠绕，来不及吞咽的唾液已经无暇顾及，顺势滑了下来。

手指也同时探进了她的花穴。

一指轻轻地来回往返地进出，动作非常地缓慢，Ω甚至还用双腿夹紧自己手臂。

"哼唔..."  
Ω就算被情欲操控，也想操控抚慰她的人的动作，希望可以快点，解除Ω的难受感。

彩演用力一顶，惹得Ω轻哼一声，手指就这样停留在了她体内。

Ω感受到手指不动了，不断磨蹭着大腿之间。

"叫我的名字..."

Ω难受地依本能行动，却被要求叫名字，思考能力在此刻简直是零。

"叫我彩演，才给你甜头，嗯?"

她凑到她的耳边说出这句话，声音好听地让花穴流出高分量的花蜜，这也让手指滑出了不少。

"彩...彩演..."

听到了回应，彩演满意地笑了，开始回赠她甜头。手指非常顺利的透过蜜汁来回进入，水声也非常清晰地传遍在这安静的空间。

彩演变换了姿势，一手把樱花捞起依靠在一起，Ω很识相地抱着彩演。

她满意地笑了，再加入一指，变成两指的抽送。

不断获得快感的Ω从嘴里发出了满足的音响，时不时还夹杂着几句彩演的名字，气息更是喷在了彩演的耳边，使得加快了抽动的速度。

在触碰到一处软肉，Ω发出了高分贝的喊叫，彩演抓住了机会不断进攻那里。

噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在了这个空间，Ω即将迎来自己的第一次高潮。这让到Ω感到陌生。

她张开嘴咬了咬在自己面前非常近的锁骨。在最后的一记顶弄，Ω高潮了...

肩膀不停地抖动，咬着的牙关也变为喘气，腿也变得无力及抖动。

汗已经把彩演穿来宴会的西装浸湿了。Ω似乎已经缓解了痛苦，这下可轮到S作战了...

"头发长了呢。"

用一指勾着她的头发转了转几圈，安慰性地摸了摸Ω的头发...

可她...还没被满足呢...

将Ω放平躺在床上，那恍神的模样就像还未从快感那里要回自己的思绪...

撑开Ω的双腿，硕长对准了Ω的嫩穴...  
用力一顶让到Ω未完全适应...直接飙泪...

"嘶..."

Ω是第一次被进入...对她来说有点吃力...丝丝血流了出来，滴在了床单上...

彩演有些控制不住自己，却也心疼Ω...于是把腿架在了自己的肩上。已经冒出青筋的进攻用具再也无法忍耐...

顶了进去，再来回抽送...等到Ω适应后，粘稠花蜜已经填满了禁闭的通道...

彩演看着她白嫩无暇的肌肤，纤细的颈项...精致的锁骨，随着她猛烈抽送而摇晃得博有节奏的雪乳，堪称妩媚...

Ω已经被灌溉得快要窒息...脑子里满是潮水几乎要被溺毙了...

幸亏来见她的时机刚刚好...不然被其他人占有了...岂不是心疼死了...

一想到这里就有点不甘...  
她把Ω的双腿高举到贴近身躯，翘臀被迫高高往上抬，那红肿的花穴被迫承受她的猛烈攻击...

樱花抓着被单，呜咽着，另一波的快感充斥她的脑袋，而在最后的最后，彩演冲开了一切，樱花被炽热精液烫得高潮不断，眼睛一黑昏厥过去。


End file.
